Hibari's dream
by half-breed vampire
Summary: Hibari had a rather disturbing dream and is trying hard to forget about it, but its hard when it involves Yamamoto. Ooc Hibari Hibari/Yama


I made this on a whim, I had nothing much to do, and I liked it. If you haven't notice Hibari and Yamamoto are my biggest favorites. Please review, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own T-T

* * *

><p>Hibari's dream.<p>

_Hibari strolled down the hallway, his eyes searching for someone. He spotted the group and approached the tallest one._

_"Takeshi." He wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck, leaned up and kissed him, Yamamoto kissed back and whispered, "Kyoya."_

Hibari fell out of bed in shock. "What the hell was that!" The lights in the hall came to life and he heard a knock on his door, "Kyo-kun are you ok?" His mother called out, "I'm fine, I-I'm fine." He placed a hand on his heart trying to calm down.

He got off of the floor and sat down on the edge of his bed, 'I kissed Yamamoto Takeshi!' He shook his head and took several deep breaths, 'It was just a dream. It means nothing.' He laid back down to his bed and went back to sleep.

_Yamamoto placed a hand on Hibari's cheek and kissed him, "Kyoya."_

_"Takeshi, I lo-_

Hibari's eyes snapped open as the sun came up. It was gonna be a long day.

He was in his office with a blank piece of paper and a pen in his hand, he was suppose to do something but he couldn't remember. His mind was preoccupied with the images of last nights dreams. It wasn't the first time he dreamed of Yamamoto, but usually it was of he fighting the swordsman.

_"Yamamoto, I lo-_ Argh it was a dream it was a dream!" He hit his head on his desk repeatedly trying not to think of the words that he almost said in his dream. There was a knock on the door, "What!" Kusakabe peeked in the room cautiously, "Hibari is there something wrong?"

"Everything is fine," He straighted up his papers and tried to look calm, except for the fact he was tapping his fingers on the desk in annoyance. "Um well we recieved a request from the baseball club, they are asking if they can get new equipment and blah blah." Hibari wasn't really paying attention to Kusakabe, he was thinking of the baseball, which made him think of Yamamoto.

"Hibari?"

"Ah," He straightened up and cleared his throat, "Is that all?"

Kusakabe nodded and gave Hibari the request forms for him to sign. Hibari looked at them for a bit and stopped, the one who had requested for the new equipment was the very one that preoccupied his thoughts. He signed the paper and handed them back to Kusakabe. "Leave me." Kusakabe bowed to Hibari and left the room.

Hibari took out his cellphone and started surfing on the web, he needed answers about his dreams. He entered the words kissing in a dream and got several results, mostly of kiss of life and kiss of death. He knew that Yamamoto wasn't an enemy so it wouldn't cause him problems like the kiss of death says, but when he looked more into the meaning of the dream he dropped the phone.

"No, no no no no no no no." He said the words over and over trying to deny what he just read, "I am not in lo-l-l- I am not!" He turned his phone off and repeated the words 'I'm not I'm not I'm not' trying to convince himself that it wasn't true. How could he be, he didn't know anything about the boy, he knows that he is fast, a good swordsman, cheerful, handsome, a good baseball player...wait did he say handsome?

"No he isn't!"

Hibari has no love life at all! There's no way that he could even think that some annoying carnivoire that hangs out with herbivoires will ever mean anything to him. No it can't be true, no he won't accept it at all, and that is that of that matter...wait what? He gripped his head, it was giving him a headache just thinking of it.

"I'm just tired, a nap will do me some good."

* * *

><p>Hibari was pissed off, it was already the second day and he had another dream involving Yamamoto with him, it wasn't kissing, oh no, it was worst. He can still remember it.<p>

_Yamamoto and Hibari was in the disciplinary room on the couch. Yamamoto was shirtless and was whispering sweet words, his breath was warm against Hibari's neck._

Hibari felt himself blushing and he was angry at it! He does not blush, and he doesn't have sex dreams! He was so glad he woked up before anything went further. He stalked the halls, everyone with half a brain stayed away from the angry skylark, not wanting to envoke his wrath on them.

He saw the group laughing, like in his dream, and there was Yamamoto smiling like always. Hibari remember his first dream and took out his tonfas, he just wanted to erase that smile forever.

"Good morning Hibari." Yamamoto waved at him. Hibari made a strange noise, he could have sworn he was blushing again and he stormed away from the group.

He stopped when he saw some boys with spray cans, no doubt they where going to cover his hallways with graffitti. He found something to take his mind off the boy.

After sending the boys to the hospital Hibari was still mad, his thoughts where full of Yamamoto Takeshi, and he kept getting the idea of love in his mind. Everytime he thought of him, his heart would start pounding like crazy, not just because of the dreams, but the way he smiled, the way he talked, the way he tries to keep the peace between his friends. Every little thing he could think of just made his heart beat more and more. He didn't like it.

Hibird flew down to his master and called to him, "Not now little one."

"Hibari Hibari."

"Nothing is wrong, it's just the stupid swordsman Takeshi."

Hibird tilted his head and started chirping, "Takeshi, Hibari, Takeshi, Hibari." Hibari frozed as the bird flew around saying both names. He covered his face in embarassment, 'I said his first name, what is wrong with me!' He left the roof and looked for more people to punish for no reason.

Ok so he liked the baseball fool, but it's not like he loved him. No he just admired him, thats what the dreams ment. It had to mean it, he'd give anything for it to mean that. Maybe it was Mukuro Rokudo messing with him. But then he would be able to tell if it was the illusionist messing with him.

He should go ask.

He arrived to Kokyou land and stormed right into the building where the group resided. "I demand to see Mukuro Rokudo." He looked straight at the girl named Chrome, but he doubt it was her real name.

"Ok give me a minute." She closed her eyes and Hibari waited.

It didn't take Mukuro long to come to the surface and he smiled at Hibari, "Hibari to what do I owe this pleasure of meeting you."

"Shut it, you've been messing with my dreams and thoughts at night haven't you." Hibari got ready to attack Mukuro. "As much as I would like to take credit for messing with your mind, I haven't done anything at all. If I where to do that I would be wasting my energy, and my dear Chrome needs me to live. Though what kind of dreams you have been having make me wonder. Does it perhaps involve Tsuna?" Hibari turned to leave, if it wasn't him then... it really must be true. "Gokudera? Yamamoto?" Hibari paused for a second at Yamamoto's name and continued out of the building, Mukuro's laugh haunting him the entire way.

It can't be true It can't be true.

* * *

><p>Hibari was on his bed, with a high fever. He hated getting sick, now he was gonna have to go to the hospital. Unfortunately his mother and father have already left for work, so he was gonna have to walk all the way there. Or call 911, but he was to proud to call for an emergency transport. He could call Kusakabe but, someone had to be at the school right now and Kusakabe would stay just to make sure Hibari was comfortable and that the doctors would do their jobs. He really had no other friend but Kusakabe.<p>

He sat himself up and regretted it as he felt the room spinning. He didn't bother to change out of his pajamas as he left his home. His head was spinning as he walked his hand on a wall to keep himself steady.

"Hibari Hibari." Hibird followed his master calling out to him in concern. "Go on and look for food Hibird." The bird complied and flew away.

"Hibari?" Hibari leaned against the wall and slid down he was starting to feel faint. "Hibari!"

"Hibird I told you to go eat."

"Hibari, Hibari are you ok!" Yamamoto's face was right next to him as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'Yamamoto? I don't want him here.' He tried to push the boy away but he ended up fainting.

"Kyoya!"

Hibari opened his eyes slowly, he looked around and knew automatically that he was in the hospital in his personal room. There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in, "Hibari-sama your awake. Your fever had gone down quite a bit, but your mother and father had told us to keep you here until your better." Hibari nodded, he thought for a second and asked, "Who brought me here?"

"Some boy, he was about this tall, had black hair and was wearing Nanimori's uniform. I think he was Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari waved the doctor away, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"I could have sworn I heard him say my name. I can't believe he saw me in this state." He covered his face with his hands, he was feeling mixed up and confused, why was Yamamoto there? Wasn't he always with the group when going to school? If he was then does that mean that the others saw him?

He groaned, the last thing he needed was to be seen weak in front of the herbivoires. The door opened and Hibari kept his face covered with his hands, "I don't need anything so leave." He told the nurse. Or so he thought.

"Hi Hibari." Hibari froze (He's been freezing alot around Yamamoto lately) as he heard movement, "I just came to check on you, your really had me scared back there. If I hadn't been walking to meet up with Tsuna and the others who knows what could have happened to you."

"The herbivoires weren't with you?"

"Tsuna and Gokudera? No they weren't. Why? Do you want me to get them?"

"No." He grabbed Yamamoto's wrist, "I don't want them here." Yamamoto was looking at the hand that was on his and Hibari looked as well. He dropped the wrist like it was burning him and turned his head away, "I'll repay the favor for bringing me here."

"You don't have to Hibari."

"I said I will." Hibari shot a glare at Yamamoto. Yamamoto shook his head and smiled at Hibari, "Ok Hibari whatever. I'll leave you alone now. Get well soon." Yamamoto waved goodbye to Hibari and shut the door on his way out. Hibari grabbed his pillow and tried to suffocate himself, 'Why him!'

He threw the pillow away from him and stared up at the cieling. "What was it first that made me think of him this way?"

He thought about it a little more and came to the sudden conclusion, "Everything. His light brown eyes, his tanned skin, his smile, his strength, his determination, the way he feels worry for his friends, the way he can accept anything, and the way his voice seems to calm everything around him." He got lost in his words as he pictured Yamamoto, "So, I'm in love with him." He heard tapping and looked towards the window. Hibird was outside waiting to be let in.

He opened the window and Hibird flew around singing Nanimiddle's song. "In love...what do I do with it then?" Hibird landed on the bed, "Hibari, Takeshi, Hibari, Takeshi."

"You think I should?"

The bird flapped its wings in reply. And Hibari nodded, "Very well. I'll see what I can do." The bird flew around singing and Hibari laid down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was hanging out with Tsuna and Gokudera. It wasn't time for class yet so they had time to goof off and talk. "Hibari's coming this way!" Tsuna gulped and Gokudera glared at the ravenhaired boy who was coming right at them. "Good mor-" Yamamoto didn't get to finish his scentence as Hibari pulled him down and kissed him.<p>

Everyone in the hallyway's was in shock as they saw this. Tsuna and Gokudera moved away, not believing what they where seeing.

Hibari, like in the dream, wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck and Yamamoto in response wrapped his arms around Hibari's waste as he kissed him back. Hibari pulled away and looked up at Yamamoto, "Pick me up at 8, wear something nice, your taking me to dinner." Hibari shoved Yamamoto against the wall and left. Yamamoto touched his lips and was grinning madly, "Wow, I have a date." Gokudera was slacked jaw and Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, "I wish you luck baseball freak." Gokudera patted Yamamoto's back and started asking Tsuna what kind of funeral they should hold for Yamamoto.

Yamamoto ignored them both and just kept smiling as he watched Hibari walking away.

~Fin


End file.
